fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet
|extra= }} Erza Scarlet (Elsa Scarlett, エルザ・スカーレット, Eruza Sukāretto) is a S-class mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the strongest still active female, and one of the main female protagonists. Appearance Erza, is a tall, beautiful girl with long red hair. She is almost always wearing an armored suit, made by Heart Kreuz. However, thanks to her ex-quip magic, she can wear a lot of a magic armors, and even can ex-quip swim suits and other clothes. Her member stamp is on her left shoulder. Personality Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most them to apologize for fear that they might invoke her wrath. She is also impatient, liking people who answer her questions quickly as seen when she promptly knocks out anyone who doesn't answer her questions (despite them not knowing anything). Also, Erza has a problem where she apparently sees everyone as guild members (best seen when she asks civilians to take things places during a mission). However, she has a great sense of justice. Like most Fairy Tail members, she shows great loyalty and dedication to Makarov and the guild. She pushed herself past her limit in the war against the Phantom Lord Guild, fighting against its many powerful members. She also became the temporary leader when Makarov had to be treated when his magic was absorbed. Although it hasn't been fully explored, it is implied that Natsu, Erza, and Gray are all very close to each other. While staying over Lucy's house, Erza revealed that the three of them used to take showers together. It is later revealed that Erza, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster have all been part of Fairy Tail ever since they were children. Erza seems to be an "older sister" to Natsu and Gray. History Erza used to be a slave; along with several other close friends, she was forced to start building the Tower of Paradise, the R system. Erza had many friends among the slaves. when she tried to rebel, the guards were overwhelming the slaves, but it was then Erza's magic awakens and killed all the guards. she went to find Gérard, one of her friends, who they had taken to the punishment house, but was taken over by a demon like spirit. He sends Erza, who was knocked unconscious by him, and took in all the slaves to built the R-system. Later, she learns about Fairy Tail by word of Rob, an old man that also was a slave. Erza, escaped from the island of the slaves and, somehow, find the way to the guild and became a member. Synopsis Lullaby arc Erza returns to the guild, only to force Natsu and Gray to help her stop the Eisenwald Guild whose leader, "Shinigami" Erigor, was planning to use the Lullaby, the "Magic of Death", to murder all the guild masters. While on the train, prompting Natsu's motion sickness, Erza quickly knocks him out to "ease his pain". However, Erza leaves Natsu on the train and she promtly beats Natsu for not knowing anything despite she knocking out beforehand. Erza, Natsu and Gray, along with Lucy Heartfilia and Happy, arrive to the Oshibana train station, she send Natsu and Gray to catch Erigor, meanwhile, she fights with a lot of subordinates of the "Shinigami". After this, Erigor locks them inside the train station with his wind spell and escapes to complete his plan, but Erza finds that Kageyama can dispel magic so she and Gray go to find him. However, Kageyama is stabbed in the back by his own team to protect the plan and Erza rushes to save him. However, Erza learns of Lucy's Virgo key and with it, they escape. Erza drives a magic four wheeler to find Natsu stop Erigor near of his destination and he had already defeated him. Erza then leads everyone to find as he makes off with Lullaby to kill the Guild Masters. But she arrives with the others as Makarov convinces Kageyama to end his desperate game. She becomes quite pleased with Makarov after this but she becomes freaked when she finds that Lullaby moves on its own. Erza quickly springs into action with Natsu and Gray and together the three make quick work of the demon flute in a destructive fashion. However, Erza and the other destroyed the Guild House during the battle prompting Makarov to tell them to run for it. Garuna Island arc After Natsu, Lucy and Gray went to Garuna Island, Erza goes after them to stop them and return them to Fairy Tail. She was sent after them because they went on an S-Class mission which was too much for those three (plus Happy) to handle. Erza arrives and saves Lucy from Sherry and she detains Lucy and Happy for their crimes against the guild. She shows her stern side as she states to Gray that she doesn't care what happens on the island. After Gray berates her honor and sense of justice she decides to punish them after they finish of the mission. She tries to stop the revival's ritual of Deliora, but doesn't make it in time, however, Deliora was already dead. She is the one to figured out the secret of the villagers, and uses the Giant's Armor to throw the Evil Crushing Spear to the moon with the help of Natsu. With this, they destroy a layer created by the Moon Drip, revealing that all the villagers, were originally monsters. Phantom Lord arc Erza and the others, returns from Garuna Island only to find that the Fairy Tail guild, had been attacked by Phantom Lord. After the assault of Fairy Tail to Phantom, and the defeat of Makarov by Aria, Erza takes the role of leader of the guild, feeling responsible for what happened to the master. When the walking guild of Phantom Lord attacks Fairy Tail with its magical cannon "Jupiter", she stops the first shot with her Herculean Armor, but loses consciousness and doesn't take part in the first battles against the element four, but later, she easily defeats Aria, the last of this group, when Natsu was been beaten by him. After this, she fights with Jose Porla, the master of Phantom, alongside Gray but they are soundly defeated, not before earning some praise, and later saved by a recovered Makarov whom finally finished Phantom with his Fairy Law. Loke arc Erza was sent to help a theater in trouble, it is her she revealed her love for theater. She signs the others up in a play to help the owner where she spent a long time and effort practicing. During the play, it is revealed she also gets stage fright and that she gets too deep into her character as she cut Lucy's clothes up on stage. Tower of Paradise arc Erza was one of the members invited by Lucy to go with her to an expensive resort. While at the hotel, she finds herself kidnapped by her old comrades (Simon, Shou, Wally, and Miriana). She is then taken to the Tower of Paradise. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Juvia Loxar go to the Tower to get her back and find her unharmed. However, they learn that they can't escape because they needed to defeat Gérard and the assassination Skull Order Guild's Trinity Raven before Gérard activates the tower, killing many people. They have a limited amount of time to defeat Trinity Raven before the Aetherion would be released and though they managed to defeat them, Erza could not defeat Gérard. Inspired by Simon's words, Natsu fights him. Natsu manages to defeat Gérard by consuming pure Aetherion from the R-Tower itself, but passed out afterwards as the Aetherion was activated. To prevent it from exploding, Erza sacrifices herself, waking up Natsu who tells her not to sacrifice herself. She then has a vision of how even if she sacrifices herself, it won't make anyone happy. She then wakes up far away from the tower being carried by Natsu. It is later brought up that Gérard could have allowed Erza and Natsu to escape because he cared about Erza and didn't want her to die. Later, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and her threw a farewell bash, wishing Shou, Miriana, and Wally well as they departed. Fighting Festival arc Erza came back to the Guild to see it rebuilt and in great condition; her happiness was interrupted when she found that Gajeel Redfox had joined Fairy Tail. She voiced her concerns with Makarov but as he gave her his confidence, she petitioned to have Gajeel watched. Later, a reporter came to Fairy Tail to interview members and she wore a new version of her Heart Kreuz Armor, surprising everyone that she wanted to be interviewed but after she was done she went to Heart Kreuz to voice her concerns about her new armor. During the festival, Erza competed for the title of "Miss Fairy Tail", exquiping into a beautiful dress in front of everyone stating victory was hers. But she was turned to stone by Evergreen. Later, Natsu and Gajeel tried to brake her out but her artificial eye releases her and she promptly beats the two for touching her in an inappropriate area (they were only trying to help her out though). She soon realizes that Mystogan had arrived to help save the Guild. She then goes to fight Evergreen to release the other girls, Evergreen though is more interested in claiming the title of "Titania" for herself. As Erza pins her against a wall, Evergreen reveals her she'll kill the girls if Erza didn't strip herself to degrade herself. However, Erza exquips into her "Heavens Wheel Armor" and threatens to kill her if she doesn't; Evergreen concedes and the girls are released. Erza and Natsu finds Laxus Dreyar and Mystogan fighting in the Cathedral, and she has a shock when witness the true face of Mystogan before he leaves which is Gérard's face. After this, she recovers from the surprise and prepares to attack Laxus with the Lightning Emperor Armor, but later, decides to trust the fight to Natsu and goes to destroy the Hall of Thunder. With the help of Warren, she can communicate with all her comrades of Fairy Tail, and they help her to destroy the Hall of Thunder's spheres. She takes out 200 spheres, the most part of them. As the fantasia parade began, Erza performed with her swords while Mystogan watched her. Oración Seis arc Erza begins trying to find out about Mystogan, however, she realized Makarov knows nothing about him. Stumped, Erza wondered about Mystogan's relationship to Gérard and why they both had the same exact face. Later, Erza and her team (Team Natsu) begin to go a mission to hunt a mage hunter but she becomes surprised when she hears Lucy is going to fight a Dark Guild. They meet up with the Blue Pegasus Guild delegates and (much to the girls caring) are met with the delegates' effeminacy and come ons. As all the delegates get together, Erza follows Natsu and Gray as they run to find the Oración Seis. As the Oración Seis find them, Erza battles Cobra in a new armor, however she is bitten by his snake and she suffers from the extreme poison. As Lucy gives her her belt to strap on her arm, she begs Reitei Lyon to cut her poisoned arm off. However, Charle explains to her that Wendy Marvell can help her, as her magic allows her to heal the injured. As the others leave to rescue Wendy, Lucy and Hibiki Laytis stay behind to take care of her. After Natsu arrives with Wendy, she treats Erza and removes the poison. When the others notice the pillar of black light in the sky, Nastu says Gérard is there and rushes forward. In the ensuing confusion, Erza slips away, intending to head towards the pillar too. Because the others are impeded in fights against the Oración Seis, Erza manages to reach Gérard first, although she is unsure of how to act towards him. To her surprise, she discovers that he has become amnesiac, and is only able to remember her name. As Erza explains who he is and what he did to his comrades, Gérard broke down in tears upon learning what kind of person he is. Suddenly, Cobra appears and attempts to take Nirvana but Gérard reveals that he put a self destruction magic around Nirvana to destroy it. However, apparently he also put the spell on himself so he could end his life and free Erza from the pain he has caused her and her comrades. She doesn't take this too kindly running up to him, grabbing him and demanding that he cancel the spell and live. Moments later, Brain appears revealing that he taught Gérard the self-destruction magic himself and easily cancels it before activating the second stage of Nirvana. Erza and Gérard are caught in Nirvana's eruption skywards, Erza barely hanging onto an edge in one hand and Gérard in the other. She pulls them up, saying that he should live on to see the future as Fairy Tail do with their connection of "hope". However, she takes time out of her speech to question Lucy, alongside Gray, why she and Natsu are wearing matching clothes. Later, Midnight appears before her and quickly defeats Gérard revelaing his reflector magic to her. She tries her best to fight him, but all her attacks are reflected and her armor became reflected to confine her. As Midnight tortures Gérard with the truth of his deeds, Erza reassures that she believes that there is still goodness in Gérard and she ex-quips to a new armor and readies herself for round two against Midnight. She gets slashes at Midnight but her attack gets reflected. She then punches him, sending him flying. She claimes he has two weaknesses. She reveals that he can't reflect someones body and he starts to strangle her with her armor. She then says that his second weakness is that he can't reflect objects in more than one area. He looks above and sees that she sends multiple swords flying down into at him, pinning him to the ground. Erza rips her armor so that he wouldn't be able to strangle her. Midnight says that at midnight his refracting gets to his peak as he transforms into a giant monster. He creates a giant explosion and stabs Gérard and Erza. He is then succesfully slashed and defeated by Erza as she reveals his transformation was all just an illusion. She says that if you don't want to lose to any, you must know your weaknesses and always have kindness. Magic & Abilities Erza is the strongest female member of Fairy Tail and one of the only four S-Class mages of the guild. Thanks to this strength, she had been considered for Makarov to be the next Master, but he said that Erza was too young and strict. Erza is a strong sword fighter and uses her armours to power up her weapons or to help her to get the upper hand in a fight. Ex-Quip aka "The Knight" Erza uses Ex-quip, a type of magic that swaps weapons and armor at will. Her certain Ex-quip is called, "The Knight." She is noted for her ability to exquip quickly and is the only sword mage capable of exquipping armor while fighting, earning her the nickname "Erza the Titania", and is well known in the continent, not only in the city of Magnolia. Her strength is so great that even strong mages such as Natsu and Gray fear her; this fear immediately ceases their bickering in her presence. Happy said that Erza's magic is beautiful because it causes a huge amount of blood to spill from her opponents. Armor Types * Heart Kreuz Armor: This is Erza's normal, casual armor, which is custom made. Her sword is also made by Heart Kreuz. * Heavens Wheel Armor: This armor Erza uses to face multiple opponents. Erza becomes surrounded by many swords which can be thrown at her opponents. This form first appears in the Lullaby arc. Destoryed by Midnight. * Black Wing Armor: This armor increases the destructive power in Erza's attacks. In this form, she only uses one sword and grows wings, like a bat. This form first appears when fighting the demon of the flute. * Flame Emperor's Armor: This flame resistant armor lowers the destructive power of flame attacks by 50%. In this form, she has no armor on her shoulders and more on her limbs, the boots closely resembles dragon feet. This form first appears during her brief duel against Natsu. * The Giant's Armor: In this armor, Erza is able to increase the strength of her throwing power. First shown in Garuna Island arc to send a spear flying to "destroy" the moon. * Herculean Armor: This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. In this form, Erza is able to withstand the magic fired by the Phantom Lord's cannon, Jupiter. * Purgatory Armor: Erza most powerful armor, according to her "None has seen this armor and lived to tell the tale, witness it and despair." The full power was never seen, as it was quickly destroyed by Ikaruga. * Lightning Emperor Armor: This armor lowers the attack damage of all thunder attacks aimed at Erza. Laxus stated that it wasn't enough to stand his thunder magic; however, the single attack aimed at Erza did no damage to her. * Unnamed Armor ''': An unknown armor with unknown abilities that Erza used to fight Cobra. It has leopard pelts that cover her chest, a shoulder guard and a cloth from her waist down. There are also a pair of leopard ears on her head. * '''Robe of Yuen: An armor that is a beautiful kimono equipped with a bisento. This armor gives Erza a giant boost in speed and according to Erza it has elastic properties thus being unaffected by Midnight's magic. Currently, the maximum number of swords she can wield simultaneously is around 200, as shown when she tried to destroy Laxus' Hall of Thunder balls. Fake Eye While fighting when she was a prisoner building the tower of paradise her right eye got injured and she became blind in the right eye. When she joined Fairy Tail Makarov took her to see Porlyusica and she created an artificial eye, thou when she made it Erza couldn't cry out of it (after the Tower of Paradise arc she can). During the Fighting Festival, it absorbed Evergreen's stone eyes and broke the spell and when she closed her left eye she was able to look into Ever's eye without being effected. During the Oracion Seis arc, her right eye could see that Midnight was creating an illusion. Trivia * Erza is shown to love stage acting, though her stage fright makes her stammer and mix the words up. * She likes using her Ex-quip not only to equip armor but to dress herself up as well. * Her right eye is actually artificial. * Also, she seems to love taking huge amounts of luggage with her when she travels. * She is also great at gambling. * Currently, Erza is the most popular girl in the series. * She was named after Mashima's short story character "Eru".Fairy Tail manga, Volume 2, page 190. * According to Erza's dream tombstone, she was born in the year 765 * It is painfully obvious that Erza doesn't wear a bra, according to the "Fairy Academy" omake, she doesn't know what a bra is. * Erza makes a cameo appearance in the game Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, along with Gray, Makarov, and Happy. References Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Team Natsu member